


Music

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn feels music in her life again.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #10 on tumblr

When Jyn was a child, music was a fitting serenade to a happy life. She would dance on papa’s toes, mama humming along and laughing as they stumbled about. At night papa would sing softly to her if she was frightened, if the thunder was too close or the lightning too bright, or if she would overhear hushed talk about bad people coming for them.

 

When the Empire destroyed her happy life, when she was brought into Saw Gerrera’s militia, music became background noise, a cacophony easily forgotten when you were fighting for your life. Music only came to her filtered out of noisy, grungy cantinas, or as an accompaniment to the Twi’lek slave dances that made her grit her teeth and curl her hands into fists.

 

When she was imprisoned in an Imperial labor camp, music didn’t exist, couldn’t exist. She could barely remember her mother’s voice, or her father’s lullaby. She closed her mind and her ears to it, focused only on the sound of her cellmate’s breathing, on the sound of the trooper’s footsteps outside her cell. The rhythm of the water dripping onto her pallet the only refrain in that dank, desolate place.

 

She never believed music would ever come into her life again, not like this.

 

Bodhi had opened the door to the hut, beckoned her forward. That’s when she heard it, the harmonious sounds of the various instruments the Ewoks had at their disposal. The sensation transported her, and suddenly she was a little girl again, in her father’s arms, her mother’s voice flowing in her ear. She stood, took Bodhi’s arm and stepped out into the sunlight filtering through the trees of the Ewok village.

 

Cassian stood there waiting for her, beside the Chief of the village who would perform the ceremony, and if she thought he looked as beautiful as anyone she had ever known that day on Scarif, he certainly rivalled that now. She walked on steady legs and looked to Bodhi beside her, hair combed back, uniform pristine, with the proudest look she had ever seen on him. He cast warm eyes on her as he transferred her hand to Cassian’s, and stepped back to take his place beside Chirrut and Baze.

 

Jyn opened her heart and her ears to the melody of the music that filled the air, and as the dulcet tones came to an end, she took Cassian’s hand in hers.


End file.
